A Demon born to be Demonslayer
by Stormbringer91
Summary: YAY! ITS BACK! Kagome rescues Shippo from 2 demon slayers but gets caught herself. One 1 named Scharzade is hiding something. He acts werid around women, and why does he look exactly like Kagome?
1. Default Chapter

Hi, you know me as the author of the Harry Potter known as Fairy Blood and Spider Silk. I'm now here with an Inuyasha story. Now, remeber I'm still a new author so easy with the reviews. Enjoy the first chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (I hope I don't have to do this every chapter) But I do own Kaede, Zhu Long, and Scharzade.  
  
Chapter1  
  
"Inuyasha...SIT!" *Thump*   
  
"Why you little...."   
  
Kagome glared down at Inuyasha who was lying in a very deep crater. He slowly lifted his head and glared an evil death glare at Kagome.   
  
"Why did you do that for wench!" He shouted.   
  
Kagome put her hands on her hips, "SIT BOY!" *THUMP!*  
  
Inuyasha had called her a wench again! "I can't take this anymore!" Kagome stormed off in the directions of a forest. Inuaysha quickly stood up, "Kagome come back!" He called.  
  
Somewhere else  
  
"KAEDE GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!" A warrior in a dark green kimono stood near a very fimilar tree, covered with vines. He had raven black hair that had grown down past his ears. It was tied back into a ponytail. He had a very long thin sword.   
  
"For the last time, Kaede, GET OUT OF MY WAY!" A girl no more than 15 years of age flipped over a black arm that smashed near her. Has she flipped in her pink kimono with white sakurs blossoms on it, she threw a very small dagger. It hit the large spider demon in the eye. It howled in pain and the trees shoke around the girl. Kaede smircked. Finally, after all that training with Zhu Long had finally paid off.   
  
"For the last time Kaede let me attack and finish it off!"   
  
"Ok, ok hold your horses Mr. Bossy." She stuck her tongue out at Scherazade.  
  
Scharzade smirck. He rasied his sword up and shouted, "Earth Shockwave attack!"  
  
The sword pulsed and a dark green wave emmited from it. The wave sank into the ground. Scharzade beamed at Kaede. He pulled his sword upward and the ground ripped apart. The trench spread out from Scharzade to the howling demon, who was having a hell of a time trying to get the throwing knife that Kaede had thrown.   
  
The earth tremble underneath the demon's feet. It stopped and forgot about it's task. Sundennly, a dark green wave sprang up from the ground. It wrapped it self around the beast. Then, KABOOM! The monster exploded into millions of dark green particles.   
  
Kaede frowned, that was unfair. She thought. "That's so unfair!" She shouted as Scharzade beamed triumptly at her. "You have that fancy magic sword of your's." Kaede yelled at him. "Hey, don't make fun of my sword." Scharzade frowned.   
  
Kaede didn't like the ticked off look Scharzade was giving her. So, she quickly changed the subject, as she noticed a glowing pink object layed shining in the explosion's wake.   
  
"Hey, what's that?" She said avoiding Scharzade's evil glare.   
  
"Don't play dumb with me Kaede!" Scharzade called.  
  
"No, non, no, I'm serious. There is somethign there." She slowly approached the glimring item.  
  
Scharzade followed her. He walked ahead of her and bent down near it. Kaede stayed back. Afraid that it might come alive and attack her. Scharzade picked the pink object up gently and held it in his open palm.   
  
It was two shards of a pink jewel. "Kaede, it's ok. It won't harm you."  
  
Kaede came near and gasped at the beatiful pink shard. "Wow, it's so beatiful. What do you think it is?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe Zhu Long might know."   
  
Sundennly, a red thing jumped right at his hand and snatched the pink jewel shards up, as Kaede screamed and fell back and landed on her back.  
  
The little demon was about to jump away, when Scharzade quickly snatched the kitsune's tail up.  
  
"Why you little brat, that's mine, I found it first!"  
  
"KAGOME!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!"  
  
to be contiued...  
  
So what ya think? Well, I think it turned out pretty well. So please review. 


	2. Chapter2

So what did ya think of my first chapter??? Please I need to know! To me, I think it really sucked. I mean I gave no backround info and you you guys have no clue who Scharzade, Zhu Long, and Kaede are. I could do way better then that. Man, I do drink too many sour HIC pouches. *Shudders* Ssssoooo sour  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do wish I owned his sword  
  
Chapter2  
  
Kagome sat at the base of the god tree when she heard him.  
  
KAGOME! HELP ME!!!"  
  
Shippo's voice echoed off in the distance. Kagome stood up quickly and drew an arrow from it's holder. Shippo was in trouble and she had to go and help him. She nocked her arrow as she ran through the woods.  
  
Please call again Shippo. She was lost. She had no idea where she was or where Shippo was. Sundennly, she heard him,  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!"   
  
She took off running in the direction his voice was coming from. She soon came to a clearing where a very large rip in the ground was located. What could have done this? She thought.  
  
"Kagome!!" She quickly jumped and found Shippo, who was tied up, and was hanging from a branch in a scroched tree. "Shippo." She dropped her bow and ran over to him.   
  
"Who, or what did this to you." She asked as she stared at him.  
  
"Two very mean people who had swords and were wearing kimonos." He yelled as he kicked his feet histercally. Kagome glared at him. "What did you do to anger them?"  
  
"Uuuummmm."(Shippo)  
  
"Shippo what did you do?"(Kagome)  
  
"Nothing."(Shippo)  
  
"Shippo did you steal somthing?"(Kagome)  
  
"No, why would I do that?"(Shippo)  
  
"Shippo don't play dumb, I know your lying."(Kagome)  
  
"But.."(Shippo)  
  
"If you don't tell me the truth I will be forced to leave you tied up."(Kagome)  
  
"OK , OK I DID! STOP MAKING ME FEEL SO GUILTY!!"(Shippo)  
  
"What did you steal??"(Kagome)  
  
"Uh, would you believe me if I told you a fish?"(Shippo)  
  
"No"(Kagome)  
  
"What was it?"(Kagome)  
  
" Some jewel shards."(Shippo)  
  
"......"(Kagome)  
  
"Are you mad at me?"(Shippo)  
  
Kagome smiled. Shippo had tried to get the shards for her, "No i'm not."  
  
"THEN CAN YOU STOP STANDING THERE AND HELP ME DOWN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome sundennly realized that she had not untied Shippo."Oh, right."  
  
She quickly found the knot and started to untie it. Put all her tries failed.  
  
As she worked on undoing the knot she didn't realize a figure walk deadly siently behind her. The figure had a dark green kimono on.   
  
As Scharzade raised his sword up Shippo shouted,  
  
"LOOK OUT KAGOME!!!"  
  
Before Kagome could turn around the warroir hit her upside the head with end of his sheathed sword.   
  
The last thing she heard was Shippo shouting at the person, "You stupid demon slayer, wait till Inuyasha comes and kicks your butt."  
  
"Shut up you little brat."  
  
*Thump*  
  
So what did ya think. I think it was way better then the last chapter. I know what ya thinking, Who the hell are these demon slayer people? Why did one them hit Kagome upside the head? What do they want with the jewel shards? and When will Inuyasha get to fight this Scharzade dude? Well, Patience is a virtue, so be patient, and in the mean time review. Ain't I good ^_^ 


	3. AN: PLEASE READ! Might tell ya something

Hi, thank you Dante Gemini for reading and reviewing my story. I also read your story "Wanders from the Well" and I think it's a great story, keep up the good work and update it soon. I wanted to put this in because I don't know when the next time i'm going to update both of my stories is. So many things in my life are really screwed up and confusing right now. Last Saturday I just found out that my parents were going to divorce. I'm too sad to even write. My little brother and mom is taking this very hard. Also I'm really scared that we might move to Germany.(my mom's family is German) I'm just so upset. When we move we have to leave the computer behind and my older half sister dosen't have a computer in her house.(she lives in Germany) So maybe check in like a few days and see if there is a new chapter up for either of my stories. For right now nothing is going to happen. Stormbringer91 


	4. Chapter3

Hey, I'm kinda in the dumps right now and I'm really sad. But I'm happy too. I found out we are NOT moving to Germany. So, I guess everything turned out ok. Well, execpt for the dad not living with us anymore part. Monday I got sick and I had to miss school. I missed a fun day. My math teacher had all these fun things to do. And I signed up for Root Beer Chugging and I had to get sick that day! It was going to be so much fun! Well, I heard that everyone got sunburnt(lol) and everyone who did root beer chugging got sick(lol!) But I still missed it!!! Oh well. Ya miss school ya miss out. Man, I hate school.....  
  
Disclaimer: Do I HAVE to do this every chapter. Can't we just like make copuons that say "There is a disclaimer on every chapter so like don't bother looking" Sigh Oh well, guess I have to. I don't own anything associating with Inuyasha. There ya happy now!   
  
Chapter4:  
  
Inuyasha froze as Sango and Miroku stared at him with a blank expression.   
  
"What?" He asked as he paused with the chopsticks in his mouth.  
  
Sango and Miroku shook their heads as they contiued eating their rice. They sat there in silence when sundenly,   
  
"Has anyone seen Shippo?" Sango asked as she set her chopsticks down next to her bowl.   
  
"Inuyasha." Miroku stood up and picked up Sango's bowl, "He did leave right after you and Kagome had that big fight." Inuyasha glared at them for bringing up his argument with Kagome.   
  
"It wasn't a fight it was an argument, ok. So why don't just get off my back would ya!" Sango and Miroku dissapeared through the door with innocent looks on their faces. This started to iritat Inuyasha.   
  
"What were trying to say, Inuyasha, is to go out there and find her." Miroku said form outside.  
  
"Just shut up. I don't you to tell me what to do." Inuyasha said as he exited Kaeyade's(A/N:Did I spell her name right???)hut. He leaped into a tree and layed his back against the trunk.  
  
"You have remember Inuyasha, Kagome is the only one that could sense the jewel shards." Sango said as she jumped onto Kilala's back. Miroku hopped up behind her. Well, she was right. If INuyasha wanted to find the jewel shards he would need Kagome.   
  
"Hey. Where do you two think your going?" He called as Kilala took off and leapedd into the air.  
  
"We heard there was a village near by that had a evil spirit haunting it." Miroku called back. Inuaysh sighed and slumped back down against the tree. Well, Kagome would either be in her own time or somewhere out in the woods. 'Fine.' He thought. It wasn't like he had anything else to do. It was settled he would go and search for Kagome.   
  
With Kagome  
  
"Sensai Long, do you know who this is?" Kagome heard strange voices but all she saw was darkness.   
  
"Hmmm, no I'm afraid I don't." There was a pause, "But Sensai you know everything!" Two more voice this time.   
  
"Silence. You most not wake the girl." Zhu Long commaned his students. "That blow you sent to her head, Scharzade, caused her some serious injuries." Scharzade bowed in front of his sensai.   
  
"Forgive me master. I didn't know should be either friend or foe." Zhu Long stood up from his nealing postion from the floor next to Kagome. "For that you are punished." He had long raven black hair that was open and it reached past his shoulders. He was a very lean man, tall, and young man. Maybe in his early twentys. He was decked out in a blood red kimono that layed on the floor. It adorned the crest of the demon slayer school known as the Saigo Academy.  
  
"Kaede, Nao, fetch me some bandages and herbs. I have to patch that injure up. As for you Schazade, you must mop the whole dojo, cook for all the students, and you must teach all the new students for the rest of the year. You must learn never to stirke a warrior, fighter, or foe when he or she is unarmed or...." Kaede and Nao, another female demon slayer covered their faces to surpress their laughter.   
  
"Kaede," She glanced up, "finish what I was saying."   
  
She bowed, "Yes Sensai. Ummm," She glanced back at Nao, "or never strike a enemy especially if they have their back turned."   
  
Zhu Long nodded his head, "correct Kaede, thank you." She beamed over at Scharzade who glared at her.   
  
"Scharzade get to work. Kaede, Nao, get those bandages I ordered for." Zhu Long said as he nealed again down next to Kagome. Scharzade, Kaede, and Nao all bowed and left through the sliding wooden door with patterns of birds and dragons carved into it.  
  
'Who are these people?' Kagome thought as she layed there. 'Inuyasha, where are you I need your help.'  
  
So, what ya think. I need all your people's help. I have no freakin idea what to name the school, I'll change the name later so give me some suggestions for the school. Tell what the schools like to. Like where it is, what it looks like, how should this new character Nao look like, how old should she be, what could be her weapon? one more thing, what should they do with Kagome???? So please help with all this stuff people. HELP!!!!!!! Like I said I'm down in the dumps and I have some writer's block right now.  
  
Hits head really hard Ow..... -Stormbringer91 


	5. chapter4

A/N: wow it has been SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long. I have finally have been brought out of my writers block and I'M READY TO CONTINUE THIS STORY! I might rewrite it later. For right now, I'm just going along with my chapters I have already wrote. Be expecting a chapter for my Holes story soon! 

Disclaimer: own nothin except all them ppl, (Its been so long I forgot their names-- man i'm a reject)

AH! NOW I REMEBER!

Kaede Scharzade Zhu Long Nao

Chapter4

Scharzade huffed out a exaggerated breathe. _Damnit ever since that jewel came into our position everything has gone form bad to worse. _He thought bitterly.

Scharzade kicked the scrubbing brush with all his strength, all his anger, all his frustration. The brush slide across the floor. Hit the wall, slide around the corner and slide all the way to the end of that hall with a loud clatter.

A group of younger students who happened to pass by gazed at Scharzade with a weird look. Scharzade looked at the younger slayers and glared at them. They all were dressed in leather black suits. Some had yellow trimming, others blue, some red, and last green trimming. The new students were grouped according to their personalities. The group with yellow trimmed suits were grouped into the Air element. Fun loving, childish, innocent, and pure. Those were the traits of the students in the class of Air.

Students in the Earth class were wise, solitary, mysterious, and loving. Their trimming color was green. Everyone loved students from the Earth class. The class of Fire contained people who were strong both mentally and physically, short-tempered, powerful, natural born leaders, spunky, and passionate. Scharzade belonged there. Matter of fact a soon as he started attending school here he was in that class. But a lot of Fire class students loved to fight, argue, and bicker. Not to mention they also had some of the biggest egos.

Finally, students in the Water class were quiet, calm people, who were very understanding, and very intelligent. When students would first arrive at the school, the first lesson was to identify a person's aura. The aura of each person was the color that matched their element and personality. People with blue aura belonged to the water class. Red-Fire, Green-Earth, and yellow-air.

"What are you standing there for!" Scharzade shouted angrily to the group. "Get back to your chores or classes!" The students who didn't want to disobey one of Zhu Long's most strongest and powerful students so they turned and walked off mumbling things like, "Yes sensai," or "yea sure whatever."

Scharzade sighed as he remembered he had to clean the WHOLE school. He had only finished the South and West wing of the school.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Scharzade glanced just in time to see Kaede slip on the wet floor and fall right on her ass. He narrowed his eyes as he watched her yellow aura fall with her. Scharzade smirked as Kaede sat there her blue kimono that was sprinkled with white cherri blossoms, get soaked with water. Scharzade picked up his bucket that was still filled with water and as he passed Kaede sitting there rubbing here butt and moaning pain.

He tipped the bucket and the contents fell right onto Kaede's head soaking her to the bone and making her 2 pigtail buns come undone.

"SCHARZADE!" She shrieked. Scharzade chuckled to himself has he made his way down the hall and searched for his scrub brush.

He let out an evil laugh as he heard Kaede mutter a stream of curse words as she tried to stand up but fail and slip on the water once again. Finding her self once again on her ass she started cursing aloud.

------With Kagome----------

Kagome's eyes opened up and moaned as a bit of pain shot through her head. She brought her hand to her head.

"Ow," she murmured. She blinked her eyes and looked around. She was on a futon in the middle of a room. The window was shut but light still seeped through making the room dark but not to dark. The door was shut and Kagome could her sounds of people chattering and laughing.

Kagome stood up and found her self in some piece of odd clothing.It was a leather suit. More like ninja clothing. They were pants too. It was odd. There was a crest that sat upon the left side of her chest.

Kagome traced it with her finger. _Odd._ was all she could think. She then blushed as the thought of some on undressing and dressing her.

She shook it off as she made her way quietly to the door. She took a deep breathe as she gripped the handle and slide open the thin wooden door, scared of what she might find at the other end.

----------------back to Scharzade--------------------------------

When Scharzade found his brush, it was laying right in front of the room were that strange girl they found earlier was sleeping in. She was the reason he had been punished. But he felt it hard to stay angry with her.

When he had first saw her he was scared of her. She reminded him of someone. Him. She was the same height, some deep brown eyes,hair color and length. Their faces were exactly the same. It was strange and scary at the same time. Scharzade wanted to know who she was, he wanted to know everything about her.

But as he bent down to pick his brush up, a bitter comment came into his head. _Eh, I hate woman. It seems they can always sense their own kind._

But as soon as his fingers brushed his brush, the room door slid open to reveal the young woman that was the cause of all is punishment. She was dressed in one of the schools uniforms. Scharzade didn't understand why Zhu Long, the headmaster of the school, decided to do that. Although Scharzade could sense an aura emitting forth form her. But it was weird. It was a mixture of Air, Fire, and something else, something strong, soemthin pure, something something, something spiritual. It was like a priestess's aura. Scharzade had thought the day he saw her aura. _But its to strong to be one. _He thought.

The young women was standing their with the red trimmed uniform and shedidn't notice Scharzade who was bent down out of her sight.

He cleared his throatas he stood,but the women twisted away form him, making him invisible to her and she rammed right into Scharzade.

She let out a scream as Scharzade let his balance go. He stumbled forth and fell right over his bucket, twisting and falling down the North wing steps, and landing with the young woman sitting on his chest. She was sitting there, her hands over her face.

It was weird. As soon as her skin touched his, their auras lashed out at each other and surrounded one another. They left their bodies, flew in the air, mixed together to create a black aura and white aura. The white aura floated down and settled it self on the woman who was sitting on Scharzade. The black then floated down and settled it self on Scharzade's body.

Kagome blinked a few times, but as she did she felt like a whole new person. Strong, more powerful, and she felt like she had found something that she had lost a long time ago. She glanced down at the person she fell on and heard him mutter some choice curse words.

"Oh," Kagome blushed as she glanced down at him, "I'm sorry." She stood up and dusted her self. "Here," she offered her hand to the guy who was laying on the ground in a crimson kimono with black leggings and a black belt.

He glared at her hand and rose to his feet without taking Kagome's hand. She put her hand down as the guy started brushing himself off.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said. Scharzade just blew a lock of raven black hair out of his face. Kagome glared at him.

"Are you just gonna stand there? Or give me an answer?" She huffed out in anger. _This guy was just as rude as Inuyasha! _Kagome's face fell as she pictured Inuyasha sitting there in a tree worrying on how he was going to locate the jewel shards with out her.

Scharzade stopped as he straightened his kimono after hearing the woman's comment. Kagome blinked in confusion for a second after noticing a bulge in the man's kimono at the chest area. But as the man relaxed the kimono become baggy and made the bulge disappear.

"What are you looking at?" The man rudely remarked as Kagome stood there eye level with him. Kagome came out of her mind mongering and looked into the mans eyes. They were a deepchocolate brown, just like hers! He looked familiar too, he looked EXACTLY like her.

Just as she opened her mouth to answer him a hand grabbed a hold of her shoulder. She shrieked in shock and fear as she tried to twist out of the persons grip.

Scharzade face fell as he saw Zhu Long standing there. "Kagome," Zhu Long said calmly and soothingly. Kagome stopped struggling and glanced at him. Fear away from face and eyes, _but no from her aura._ Thought Scharzade as he saw the flicker of fear in her white aura.

_WOW! Hold on a minute. Her aura wasn't white before._ He questioned himself. Spiritual power just radiated off of her so much that Scharzade could feel the heat hit his cheeks.

"Kagome. I'm guessing you are wondering where you are?" Kagome nodded to Zhu Long's comment. "and why you are here?" She nodded once again. "Well," he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and guided her towards that North wing of the school where his room was. "I will tell you."

"Scharzade!" He stopped and looked back at him. Scharzade was bent down ready to get his scrub brush when he looked up.

"Yes sensai?" Zhu Long motioned him to follow. "Come along. I need to explain some things to you too." Scharzade glanced back at the floor.

"What about my punishment?" He questioned. "Oh, come on. We can post pone those for at least one day right?Now, come along."

He continued down the hall, his arm guiding Kagome along and Scharzade trailing behind muttering indistinct things under his breathe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WAHOOOOOOOOO! another chapter. I'm so proud of my self anyway, a lot and I mean ALOT of things are explained in this chapter. So, I'm not telling anything I'm letting u what and find out. But don't you thing its kind of odd Scharzade and Kagome look EXACTLY alike? and wuts with the whole aura thing? Last don't you thing Kagome suspects something? hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm,

Storm


End file.
